Natasha
Natasha (Japanese: ナッチ Natchi) is a character of the day who appeared in What You Seed is What You Get. Natasha is the owner of a watermelon patch and takes great pride in it. She watches over them as if they were her children and has her Pokémon, Grovyle, Slugma, and Electrode (which is painted like a watermelon) to help her guard them. A hungry happened to come across her watermelons and decided to help themselves to a few. However, they were stopped when her Electrode discovered them and used , which sent them flying. Unfortunately, this caused the watermelons to be dropped into a nearby river. Later, they happened to be discovered by and company and they, not knowing the watermelons belonged to Natasha, decided to eat them. However, when Natasha saw them eating them, she immediately called on her Grovyle and Slugma to attack them. She then accused Ash and of being thieves. Ash tried to explain to her that they just found the watermelons in the river, but she didn’t believe him. When she called her Electrode over to confirm this, since it was the only one who had seen the thieves, it disagreed, confirming Ash and his friends were not the ones who had stolen the watermelons. She then nervously apologized to Ash and the others. Later, she challenged Ash to a Double Battle. Her Grovyle and Slugma faced his and . She ended up winning the match when her Grovyle's attack triumphed over Treecko's. Thanks to her Grovyle, Treecko was able to learn Bullet Seed. However, it would need to perfect it later on. Natasha always likes to hear how great her watermelons taste, as evidence when she begged Ash to tell her how they tasted after apologizing for her accusations. She also likes being sure that her watermelons were the best in the world, since she referred to herself as "The Melon Master". Furthermore, Natasha tends to have a forgetful, upbeat, and sometimes goofy personality. This is seen as she forgot to introduce herself to Ash. Pokémon is one of the two Pokémon Natasha used to battle . It first appeared when it used its Bullet Seed to intrude on Ash and , who were eating the watermelons. Grovyle showed amazing cooperation with Slugma when they battled with Ash's Treecko and . During the battle, Ash's Treecko started off with a against Grovyle, and Corphish used on Slugma. Grovyle dodged the Pound and fired a Bullet Seed at the Bubble Beam. This neutralized the Bubble Beam, protecting Slugma. The battle went on with Corpish and Slugma defeating each other until disrupted them. Team Rocket appeared in their mecha, but in the end they were sent blasting off again. The match resumed but in the end, Natasha won the match, due to Grovyle getting the upper hand. Grovyle's known moves are , , and .}} is the other Pokémon used in Natasha's battle with . It first appeared when it used its Flamethrower to intrude on Ash and who were eating the watermelons. Along with her Grovyle, both of them battled Ash's Treecko and . During the battle, Ash's Treecko started off with a against Grovyle, and Corphish used on Slugma. Grovyle dodged the Pound and fired a at the Bubble Beam. This neutralized the Bubble Beam, protecting Slugma. Eventually, Corphish and Slugma knocked each other out. The battle went on until disrupted them. Team Rocket appeared in their mecha, but in the end they were sent blasting off again. The match resumed but in the end, Natasha won the match, due to Grovyle's great battling skills. Slugma's known moves are , , and .}} is disguised as a watermelon to guard Natasha's watermelon patch against thieves or other disturbances. It first appeared when it stopped from eating the watermelons, using Rollout to send them blasting off. It then appeared when it found and eating the watermelons. It later warned Natasha that Team Rocket were stealing the watermelons with their mecha, but in the end they were sent blasting off again. Electrode's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=若林直美 Naomi Wakabayashi |en=Rebecca Honig |fi=Hanna-Maija Nikander |it=Laura Brambilla |pt_br=Samira Fernandes |es_eu=Sandra Jara |es_la=Mariana Ortíz}} Category:Hoenn characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters fr:Natacha it:Natasha zh:纳奇